


What's On Your Mind Osamu?

by red07



Series: Curse of the Red Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Curses, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red07/pseuds/red07
Summary: He is beet red right now and gasping for air. “Miya~kun, can I kiss you?”Is this real life or is it just fantasy? Akaashi the top of the pyramid is asking if he could kiss me. Now, I am bewitched and enchanted and won't refuse.As told by Miya Osamu, a lucky virgin.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: Curse of the Red Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873165
Kudos: 23





	What's On Your Mind Osamu?

OSAMU

Yes, I am the cooler Miya. Too bad my math teacher won’t agree with me cos I am currently M.I.A. I always hate math so when he called me to answer the problem written on the board, I told him my stomach hurts from the cheap-ass food they feed us. Thanks to years of acting I owe to ‘Tsumu. We always fake cry in front of our grandma so she would give us junks and candies, but somehow, this trick doesn’t work on Kita senpai. That guy scares me the most.

Speaking of my evil twin, ‘Tsumu is at the training camp. What a prick?! He got to skip classes for a week while I’m here suffering. Now I’m hungry. I wonder when I can eat again.

As I’m strolling down the hallway, the red light from the windows flashes before me. What the heck?! The moon turned crimson red. I must be dreaming. I slapped my face, but damn it’s real.

Is this the end of the world? I want to be afraid but all I can think of at the moment is a Chinese steamed bun. When a steamed bun has a red mark, it means it is special. I really don’t get the reason behind it, but I want to be special to someone too. LOL. Did I just say LOL in my head?

Well, I don’t think that fantasy is ever going to happen cos I don’t even have experience with girls. Believe it or not, us twins always catch the ladies’ attention but as soon they hear ‘Tsumu speak, they back off. That kid is a good-for-nothing.

Anyway, I’m heading to the school clinic cos I need to "get checked." This stomach won’t heal itself.

_Knock. Knock._ No one answered.

“Excuse me, is the school nurse here?” I opened the door and welcomed myself. The nurse seemed to have left the clinic but there’s someone laying on the bed. I can only see his silhouette from the curtain, but I think he is in pain cos I hear a soft mewled cry.

“Hey, the nurse is not here. Do you need my help?”

As I open the curtain, I see a guy from Class 2. I know he is from that class because this guy is POPULAR. I remember that his name is Akaashi. The normies in school always talk about him because they say that he is pretty. It is weird that he is getting lots of chocolates and flowers every Valentine’s Day even though we are in an exclusive school for boys.

I am straight as a ruler but I couldn’t agree more. He looks stunning even though he’s flushing from the heat I assume. He is curling in pain and his half-lidded eyes are pleading. Did he always have a red iris? Now that’s some Twilight shit.

He tried to sit straight and patted on the bed, inviting me to sit next to him while groaning a little. “Can I ask you a favor?” he wished in a gentle voice.

“Well, I don’t have enough money right now, and I’m not good at anything except for eating. Maybe cooking too. I tried preparing rice this morning, but my mother said it’s too salty. Well, baby steps.” 

Anyway, what could he possibly ask me right now? Well, sometimes I want to be a good Samaritan and do good acts cos they always assume I have a bad personality like ‘Tsumu. Behold Akaashi, I’m feeling good, so I’ll be your hero today.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Do you know the curse of the red moon?” he said quietly.

“Oh, do you want me to tell you a story and then tuck you to bed?”

He chuckles. Cute. I think my heart skipped a little.

“Isn’t that some urban legend that when the moon turns red, the old gods will choose beautiful priestesses and bind them with the curse of hysteria. Oh no, I just said the whole plot. Forgive me Akaashi, you are not even sleepy yet.”

“No, I don’t want to fall asleep. But yes, you are right about the red moon,” he said.

“So what about it?” I asked.

“Uhm.” He has been nervously fiddling with his fingers for some time now. “Can you lock the door?” he suddenly asked. That is a weird thing to ask but okay.

“I think I was chosen,” he confessed.

“What in tarnation?! Sure, you are pretty but isn’t that curse for women only? Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?” Sometimes I hate myself.

“I don’t know. I can’t properly explain what I’m feeling right now but I badly need to do something about this.” He stood up and pointed at the bulging fella in his pants.

“Uh oh, you need to get off or that thing will burst.”

“What do you mean to get off?” he was confused.

“Jerk off. Masturbate. What else, play with yourself?” I explained.

He looked surprised but isn’t he old enough to know that stuff. “Uhmm.” He sits again and looked away from me. “I don’t know how,” he whispers.

Is he serious? How can I explain this? I’ve never seen a guy this innocent. “I guess, you just have to stroke it.”

“How?” he followed up.

“With your hand.” “Like this,” I motioned a letter O in my right hand. “Hey! Stop! Why are you pulling off your pants?”

“I’m not sure how to do this so it’s better if you teach me right?” Oh, sweet gods and goddesses of heavens. Today, your chosen beautiful priestess is standing before me flashing his hard on ding-dong.

“Just sit down and do this,” I keep acting out like I’m stroking my dick, but he is more confused now. Sigh.

“Do you want to see mine or do you want me to touch yours?” I said with a straight face. I am officially out of my mind.

“See.. you... I want to see you do it,” he said slyly. I’m sure he was tricking me. Forgive me Saeko-san. I’m saving it for Ryu’s sister, but I guess I’m letting you see it first.

I unzip my pants and pull out my member. All this time I thought I was straight, but my dick betrays me. Why are you rock-solid right now buddy? I showed him how it is supposed to be done and DAMN he’s rubbing his own and it is so erotic. He looked at me and asked, “What’s your name?”

“It’s my first time to introduce myself half-naked but okay. I’m Miya Osamu from Class 3.”

He is beet red right now and gasping for air. “Miya~kun, can I kiss you?” Is this real life or is it just fantasy? Akaashi the top of the pyramid is asking if he could kiss me. Now, I am bewitched and enchanted and won't refuse.

I lean closer and our lips touched. His lips are so soft and sweet like gummy candy. If Doja Cat’s Hot Pink album is alive, it will probably taste like this. I responded with two or more little kisses. I think I am addicted. I carefully placed my left hand in his nape, rubbing his shiny locks with my fingers. He opens his mouth and I got a taste of his tongue. We exchanged some wet sloppy kisses and the next thing I know is I’m undressing him.

With shirt unbuttoned, I didn’t know I could be aroused this much like the first time I’ve visited a porn site. I laid him down and traces his pale pink skin with my mouth. I want to appear like a gentleman, so I left soft kisses on his delicate body.

He held my right hand while covering his mouth with his other hand. Everything looks so fucking erotic. I can’t do this.

“Miya-san,” he called.

“Yes, Akaashi?”

“Can we have sex?”

My mind went blank. I said I can’t but as if possessed, the gods might have given me the strength to keep up with this enchantress. “Do you think I can say no?” gulp.

I never watched gay porn so I don’t know how to do this. I’m sorry ‘Tsumu. I beat you, I’m losing my V-card today to this fair man underneath me. I won’t tell you though cos I don’t kiss and tell.

I searched for an opening, and because of the hysteria, his bunghole warmly welcomed me. “Shoot.”

"Ah," he cried. I'm inside him and I'm in awe. I’m sorry Akaashi but I never felt this sensation before. It’s a wonderland. I have to pause for a second and savor the feeling.

“What? Please don’t stop,” he asked. “Okay, I will thrust now.” I kissed him on the forehead so he will feel safe. I know this will hurt a lot because the AV actresses always scream while doing it. _YAMETE! KUDASAI_

I started humping in a slow tempo like I’m jamming on the beat of a lofi playlist. I want to be as gentle as possible so I’m taking my time. I took off my school uniform and showed him my pecks and abs powered by onigiri.

I slowly placed his right leg on my shoulder and throw in some deep thrusts. But after he pierced his fingernails on my back, oh shit I’m telling you. I went from 120 to 200 BPM real quick. I’m so sorry Akaashi, I just hope this doesn’t hurt much. He faced sideward and hugged me tight, both of his arms on the back of my neck and his legs clutching on my sides. “Ahh,” he left soft moans here and there. If I could only record it, I will leave it on repeat.

I keep on thrusting while my nose caresses his face. “O-sa-samu,” he said in between our wet and sloppy kisses. I think we are both getting good at this. The way he sucked my tongue, oh my goodness, I felt like my soul is being dragged out of my body.

“Please, fuck me some more.” He said as he bites on my ears. Shit, I think I’m near to climax but he’s begging for me.

I turned him around and carried his hips upward. I softly bite into his bum while I stroke his dick. I want to eat him now, but let us leave that for another time. He’s grasping onto the sheets with his head buried on the pillow, leaving muffled noises and heavy breathing. 

Now we are raw fucking dog-style. His brows furrows and eyes are nearly tearing. He bites his lower lip and I swear, it’s the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen. This should be the eighth wonder of the world. “Please, don’t make a face like that,” I begged him.

“Samu,” he said with his mouth open and eyes rolled upward.

I am reaching nirvana. I turned him around to face me. I mauled on his mouth and he bit my lower lip in response. With our teeth clashing in the kiss, I asked if I could nut inside him.

“I think I’m near too.” He sinks his teeth into my collar and clawed his fingers on my back. That will mark, but I ain't complaining. As synchronized as we are, I unloaded my semen inside his bum and he released his cum on both of our stomachs.

In an instant, his crimson eyes turned gunmetal blue. The curse might have worn off.

...

As we are cleaning and fixing ourselves, he whispers thank you in my ears.

“Did the pain stopped?” I asked.

“Yes, uhm, thanks to you really,” he is blushing.

I paused for a second. “If your eyes turned red again, just call me and I’ll come as fast as I can to take your pain away.”

He laughed. And his eyes smiled too. What an angel. “Well with that, I absolutely need your number.”

“Sure.”

Mom, Dad, ‘Tsumu, I think I will have a boyfriend soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was sitting on my drafts for too long and I just needed to publish it. I'm back again with smuts. After I saw the Akaashi and Osamu panel in the manga, I suddenly have the urge to make a story for them. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I will improve my writing.


End file.
